The attachment of the gas bag to the accommodating housing of the gas bag restraining system is critical because it must withstand high mechanical stresses and be largely gas-tight. It is therefore accepted that complicated screw connections to the accommodating housing have to be made along the edge of the inflation opening of the gas bag.